


The Disasters of Alex and Henry

by Liveforthestars



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, comfort piece, mild violenece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: A series of one shots about my two new comfort characters Alex and Henry. Sorry if some of these have inaccuracies. You can comment requests or prompts or send me a PM on fanfiction.net at live4thestars. Hope you enjoy!! (first chapter includes mild gun violence so read at your own risk)chapter one: Alex gets shotchapter two: HP movie marathonchapter three: quarantinechapter four: ring shoppingchapter five: proposal
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Oopsies

**Author's Note:**

> hello ladies and gents and my non binary friends i hope you’re having a wonderful quarantine and enjoy this story :)

Okay Alex was an idiot. He really shouldn’t have done that. Like really _shouldn’t_ have done that. If he could form a list in his head this would be it.

One: Henry’s gonna kill him (assuming he doesn’t die first)

Two: His mom is gonna kill him

Three: Literally everyone he cares about is gonna kill him

Four: It hurts like a bitch and he might die

Okay honestly he should regret it. But he can’t. It was either him or his mom and that’s a question that had a clear answer. His family would probably make him talk to his therapist about his impulse control. That is if he’s still alive to go see his therapist.

It all happened very quickly. His mom was making a speech at some place in New York and he was sitting next to her off to the side. All of the sudden he sees the red dot on his mother’s chest and he knows, he _knows_ he should tell Secret Service instead but he just jumps because it’s his _mom_ so yeah now he’s on the floor with a bullet lodged in his shoulder and everyone’s screaming. His mother and June are being rushed from the room, and that’s good he doesn’t want them here. He does, but he wants them safe more. He sees Amy pressing her hands on his shoulder probably to stop the blood. 

He can feel himself starting to drift off so before just in case, he tells Amy, “If-if something happens, tell Henry I love-loved him.”

He can faintly hear Amy yelling at him and the sound of sirens in the distance before he passes out.

* * *

Henry’s in the kitchen making Alex and his family dinner while they’re in New York when he gets the call. 

When he saw the call from June he didn’t give it a second thought. He figured that they were just in their way back. He wished he could’ve gone but their was work at the shelter he didn’t want to miss so he resigned to making them a surprise dinner.

He picked up the phone and there was June who was playing a big prank on him. It had to be a prank because she’s saying his boyfriend got himself shot. 

“June this isn’t funny. Whatever game your playing tell Alex it’s over and it isn’t funny,” he could hear his voice start to crack because deep down he knew this wasn’t a break. This was something they didn’t talk about but it was always in the back of his mind. He was the Prince of England and Alex was TFSOTUS.

”Henry we’re at the hospital now sill text you the location they’re just bringing Alex in. And Henry?”

”Yeah?”

”I’m scared.”

”Me too. I’ll meet you at the hospital,” he finally let the tear slide down his face and sent up a silent prayer before turning off the stove and grabbing his coat. 

* * *

When Henry gets to the hospital they lead him to what’s going to be his room. What’s going to be because right now his boyfriend is in surgery. Because he was an idiot and got shot. When he goes into the room June, Nora, Ellen, Leo, and Zahra are already there. Ellen’s pacing and Zahra is yelling at someone on her phone. June and Nora are crying and he’s trying not to, but he can’t help it when June comes and give him a bone crushing hug.

”I need him to be okay,” he told June not able to make his voice go above a whisper. 

“They said he will. They said he will but I’m still scared out of my mind.”

”We all are,” Nora said from her place on the couch Henry knows probably isn’t in there most of the time. 

“Oscar will be here soon,” Zahra said. “He’s on the first flight here.”

”So um what happened? I mean they caught the bastard that did this right?”

The whole room went silent on that and June just sighed and shook her head.

Before he could speak again the doctor came in and said, “He did great in the surgery and we’re gonna bring him in here now. He still might be a little out of it because of the medicine we gave him for the pain. We'll probably have him stay in the hospital for a week or so before we release him.”

”Thank you Doctor,” Ellen says and breaths a little sigh of relief. 

Around a half hour later Alex starts to finally wake up. 

“Mm what’s up dudes?,” he slurs.

Suddenly everyone starts talking over one another. Henry, Leo, and June are trying to see if he’s okay or if he needs anything meanwhile, Ellen, Nora, and Zarhra are asking him what the hell he was thinking. It’s too much noise for Alex so he goes to cover his ears, but he yelps a little bit when he try’s to move his right arm. 

“Well that’s one way to get everyone to shut up,” Alex mutters quietly.

”Alex, sweetheart do you need anything?,” Henry said softly. 

“Mm, I don’t think so. Well maybe I could use your big lovely dick, but I’m guessing I probably can’t have that right now,” Alex said obviously oblivious to everyone else in the room making Henry blush a little. 

“You won’t be allowed dick for a long time mister,” Ellen said making Alex’s eyes go wide. 

“We’re not alone,” he whispered to Henry.

Henry chuckled, “No we’re not.”

”Now want to tell me what you were thinking taking a bullet for me young man?”

Alex let out a nervous laugh and said with a shrug of his shoulders, “Oopsies.”

Henry wanted to keep his stern face and not laugh, but what could he do his boyfriend is ridiculous. 

“Oopsies my ass,” Zahra muttered.

”I’m tired baby, will you come snuggle with me?”

He looks to President Claremont and she nods.

”Scoot over you obtuse fucking asshole,” Henry said because he can’t help himself.

”Hey that’s my line!,” Alex says snuggling into Henry before going back to sleep.


	2. They Definitely Did the Dirty Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and henry have a harry potter marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter it made my heart happy! next chapter will be the quarantine as requested!!

“Babe I love you, but I will always love Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Draco Malfoy in his black suit more,” Alex said after scrolling through Tik Tok and seeing one of the many Draco videos on his for you page.

Henry laughed and said, “I’ve always been more of a Prisoner of Azkaban look myself.”

Alex threw a pillow at Henry with a laugh, “Ew you pervert he was thirteen in that movie!”

”I uh admit it wasn’t my finest moment, I was merely saying that he looked the best. And I’m not saying that as a gay man but rather as a spectator.”

”I disagree you don’t have a single straight bone in your body sweetheart. And you cannot disagree how hot he is in the black suit!”

”While he did look attractive, I refuse to agree!,” Henry exclaimed. 

“When was the last time you’ve watched the movies?,” Alex demanded. 

“Er- maybe five or seven years?”

”How can you be British and not watch it every year! That’s a disgrace to the British monarchy!”

”Well yes that seems to be a running theme with me,” Henry said with a grin.

Alex gave him a slight glare not appreciating the self degrading jokes. He knew deep down Henry hated that people saw him as a disgrace to the British Empire. Suddenly he got an idea. “That’s it. Clear you’re schedule for the next two days we’re doing a movie marathon.”

Henry just smiled in response. 

* * *

They had everything they needed. Popcorn, soda, DVD player, Jaffa Chips, David, the whole nine.

They were just watching the first shot of Hogwarts when Henry finally broke the silence. “I’ve always loved Hogwarts. How safe it seemed and cozy. For some reason it felt a lot like home to me. Kinda like how you do.”

Alex looked at him with love and admiration in his eyes. Then he threw popcorn at him. “I love you and your cringy hopeless romantic self but I’m trying to watch a movie,” he whispered. Henry didn’t know this but sometimes he struggled with affection and taking genuine compliments so he deflected a lot. It happened more with Nora than Henry, it was getting better and he was happy about that. Henry just pressed a kiss to his temple.

After the first movie Alex sighed before going to put the second disk in. “I always hated the second one. Spiders and snakes are the worst combo ever.”

Henry laughed, “I never thought you would be afraid of that kind of thing. Although it makes sense considering you’re a whooping 5’9 and they could probably eat you whole.”

Alex clutched a hand to his chest and pretend like he was dying. “You hurt me darling you do!” Henry just laughed.

Alex pretend like he was scared during certain parts so he had an excuse to secretly snuggle closer to Henry. Henry pretended like it was annoying him but of course he secretly adored it. 

They were mostly silent for the most of the movie. It was until the third movie when one of them spoke.

”Okay fine,” Alex huffed. “He is _pretty_ hot in this movie. But i still stand by what I said his black suit is superior. _And_ that way I’m not a child predator unlike someone,” he said with a playful look towards his boyfriend. 

“It comes with the bloodline love,” Henry said throwing Alex into a fit of laughter. 

Alex returned the favor when he threw popcorn at the screen and screamed “The sexual tension is too intense!” when Sirius and Remus were in a scene together. 

“Are you crying?”

”Why yes Alex I am. It’s just before you, the only person who would be that upset if I died would be my dad. I mean everyone would be upset but he would show it and for some reason Cedrics death has always been somewhat of a soft spot for me after he died. This was his favorite movie of the franchise.”

”That’s why you haven’t watched the movies since he died,” Alex whispered.

”Ive tried with Bea but I could never finish the fourth movie.”

”I’m sorry. If you told me we wouldn’t have had to do it.”

”No I’m glad we did. I love you.”

Alex kissed Henry’s hand and said, “I love you. How bout we go to bed and finish the rest in the morning?”

* * *

After going to bed and waking up at a decent time (which was a shocker for the both of them) and started the fifth movie. 

“The hatred I have for Umbridge is unmatched,” Alex said. “Actually no that’s not true. Anyone who’s hurt you matches that hatred.”

”And Im the sap of the relationship,” Henry said with a laugh. 

They finally got to the sixth movie where their initial argument continued. 

“HE IS SO HOT! HOW COULD I EVER THINK I WAS STRAIGHT WHEN HE EXISTS!,” Alex screamed when black suit Draco appeared on screen. 

“Honestly Alex, you know how to make a man feel loved.”

Alex tolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

They were at the bathroom scene when they finally took up another conversation type. 

“You know how you were talking about the sexual tension with Lupin and Black? Well i’m feeling it with Draco and Harry,” Henry whispered.

”You should talk to Nora about your Drarry obsession.”

”They definitely did the dirty love,” Henry said with full confidence.

”Maybe a kiss in a broom closet but I doubt they did the full on dirty.”

”I disagree.”

”Agree to disagree sweetheart.”

They were at the dance scene between Harry and Hermione when Alex had an idea. “Get up.”

”What?”

”Get up, we’re dancing with them.”

”Have I ever told you I love you?”

”Once or twice,” Alex mused.

It was during the Battle of Hogwarts when Alex fell asleep. Henry presses a kiss to his forehead and knew that he wanted to marry this man. Tomorrow he decided, he would go buy a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter isn’t the best but I hope you like it! next up is quarantine and then potentially the proposal or ring shopping!


	3. I’m Crazy About You But You’re Driving Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quarantine fic !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested so i hope you liked it! i’ve decided to do five chapters unless i get anymore requests! i hope everyone stays safe and uses the necessary during this difficult time!

Henry loved him. He really did. But he was driving him fucking crazy. 

It’s been a month. A month since either of them hadn’t been out in public. Usually a month alone with Alex would’ve been Henry’s dream. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going nuts. Sure they understood how serious this was and the importance of staying inside, but that didn’t change the fact it was very, _very_ annoying.

At first it was sun shine and rainbows, staying in bed together all day no interruptions. Then Alex had to do online law school.

So here they were a month later Alex on his sixth coffee of the day five minutes away from his fifth mental breakdown of the week with Henry watching the Great British Bake Off for the third time since this all started. 

Or at least that’s where he thought Henry was. When he looked up from his computer scene he didn’t see him. He also saw it was dark outside. He then looked at the time which showed 3 a.m. on it. _Crap_. He told Henry he’d be in bed by 1:30 at the latest. 

He knew that Henry would be mad at him. Henry had been trying to be as patient with Alex as possible, but Alex could tell he was on his last shrewd of patience. Alex couldn’t blame him, he knew he was being insufferable. 

Despite the fact he had an essay due the next day he went to bed. When he laid down he knew his suspicions were right. The second he laid down on the bed facing Henry, who obviously was fake sleeping, turned away. 

“Baby-“

”No Alex. I get it your stressed out and this is a hard situation to learn in. And I’m so proud of you for keeping your grades up in this. But I _need_ you to take better care of yourself. I asked you to come to bed early because I’m worried that one of these days you’re going to pass out and I won’t even want to take you to the hospital because of this whole corona virus mess-,” Henry said in a whisper before Alex cut him off with a kiss.

When they finally pulled away Alex said, “I’m crazy about you.”

”I’m crazy about you, but right now you’re driving me crazy,” Henry said with a slight chuckle.

”Oh really I’m driving you crazy huh, does it drive you crazy when I do this,” Alex said before kissing Henry’s jaw. “Or this,” he said making his way down to his neck. Henry let out a groan which Alex took as a yes. Alex smirked as he got an idea. “How bout when I do this,” Alex goes to kiss him on his stomach but instead reaches his hand out to tickle him.

Henry starts laughing uncontrollably. “Ah you bastard!,” Henry says in between laughs before he starts to tickle Alex back. They go back and forth for around ten minutes before they both collapse panting. Alex just looks at Henry with absolute love in his heart. Alex knew he was gonna marry this man. All he had to do was find a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any requests you want in the comments!


End file.
